


Father Son Bonding

by AssassinateMe



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Consensual Possession, Deepthroating, Father/Son Incest, Non-Consensual, Other, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Joey Wilson, Trans Male Character, cum stuffing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinateMe/pseuds/AssassinateMe
Summary: When Joey takes possession of his boyfriend's body, he doesn't expect to run into his dad. Slade, presuming he's Dick, proceeds to have his way with Joey thinking it's a game.





	Father Son Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! English is not my first language. I did not know the term I used was derogatory. I am also trans...

During their time dating, Dick has allowed Joey used of his body on more than one occasion for the sake of getting something done. Dick has found some interesting ways to include his meta gene in their sex life, too.

Though this isn't what Joey was expecting.

“There you are.” That's his dad's voice. Joey jumps instinctively and turns to look at him in confusion. What is he doing here? There's no reason for him to be here. Slade approaches him and without warning, grabs him, and kisses him full on the mouth. Joey is too stunned to respond. He's in Dick's body. His dad thinks he's Dick. The ease and assurance that Slade has for this makes Joey think this isn't new. Is his boyfriend really involved with his dad?

Slade's tongue pushes into his mouth and Joey shoves him away. In response, Slade arches a brow like he can't believe Dick is rebuffing his advances. Joey's heart is racing. He tries to ignore the fact that his dad just kissed him and moves to make a sign to begin explaining. Before he gets a chance, Slade grabs his wrist in one hand and his chin in the other, slamming him against the wall.

“Playing hard to get again?” he asks and he digs his fingers into Joey’s jowls. “Bored of our usual arrangement already?” Dick really has been sleeping with Slade. Joey isn't sure what to make of that. They have an open relationship but Slade? Slade holds him down and forcibly kisses him again, gripping his face hard enough to let him shove his tongue into Joey's mouth. A disgusted shudder goes through him as he tries to break away again but Slade just pushes down harder and pushes his knee between Joey's legs, pinning him down.

Dick is strong but not nearly enough so to break out of Slade's hold. Joey makes an attempt to bite but Slade's fingers are too firmly dug into his jaw to even do that. He considers returning to his own body. That would put a stop to this for Joey at least but it would leave Dick- unconscious- at his dad’s mercy and he doesn't want that. He just needs an opportunity to tell his dad to knock it off.

Something that obviously isn't going to be easy to get.

Slade's tongue in his mouth is weird and a little rough. He takes what he wants with no care as to how Joey is responding, or not responding, which isn't all that surprising knowing his dad. When he pulls away, leaving Joey's mouth wet and out of breath, he runs his tongue over his teeth like he's savoring the taste. Joey twists his hand in his father's grip to try to get his attention but Slade grips him with a bruising force to keep him still. More than enough to make Joey wince.

Slade brings his knee up and rubs it against Joey's pussy through his jeans shamelessly. Joey flushes bright red. He tries to squirm away from the sensation but it doesn't get him far. Instead, Slade just shoves his free hand down the front of his pants and touches his cunt head on. Joey's more alarmed that he's already getting hot and _wet_. He doesn't want to think if it's him causing this or Dick's body reacting this strongly to Slade.

Two fingers are shoved inside him and Joey jolts. He's finger fucked rough and deep with no warning, making Joey want to fold over on himself but he can't with how he's being held down. He can hear how wet he is and knows his father's hand is dripping in his slick. Slade changes to grab both of his wrists in one hand, pulling them up above his head and out of the way. The fingers are pulled out just as rough and Joey shudders.

“You're a lot wetter than usual,” Slade comments and he takes his fingers in his mouth to lick off the slick. Joey doesn't want to hear that. He shakes his head adamantly but it goes ignored. Slade cranes his arms to an awkward angle and pushes him down, forcing him to his knees despite Joey's attempts otherwise. He's met with the sight of his dad’s exposed cock. Joey's eyes widen at the sheer size of him, full erect and dripping. Holy shit he's huge. Twelve inches at least and thick as a soda can.

“Open,” Slade instructs. Joey shakes his head. There's no way. He'll choke on that thing. Slade grabs his jaw and forces his thumb between his teeth to crane his mouth open. Joey tries to struggle out of his grip but he's held steadfast. The head is pushed into his mouth and Joey flinches his eyes closed. His dad's massive cock is in his mouth. He's being forced to suck off his own father.

If that's not bad enough, Slade thrusts forward without warning. Joey's head hits the wall behind him as his dad pushes further into his mouth. His jaw is stretched uncomfortably wide around it, leaving him unable to even bite as Slade pushes all the way to the back of his mouth and further. Joey expects to gag when it's forced down his throat but Dick's body doesn't. In fact, he's taking it _easily_. Slade slams his hips forward, sheathing himself to the root in Joey's throat and pinning his head to the wall.

Joey's head swims at the roughness of all of it and the sensation of his throat being stretched so far makes tears prick his eyes. His nose is pressed in his dad’s white pubes and his tongue plastered to the bottom of his mouth. Again, he tries desperately to sign _anything_ but Slade isn't paying attention to his hands.

“You really love playing these games, don't you?” Slade says, drawing back a few inches just to thrust back in harder. Joey’s eyes roll back. “How would my son feel if he knew this side of you I wonder.” He fucks Joey's throat roughly, never pulling out very far before thrusting hard enough it feels like he's going to bruise. His cock is so large and firm, it almost hurts.

And Dick is wetter than ever.

Joey can feel the hot slick growing between his legs, running down his thighs and making his pussy tremble with need. _It's Dick's body_ , he assures himself, _it's fine because it's Dick_. He can't control that. Slade uses his mouth and throat to his leisure until drool runs down Joey's chin and breathing starts becoming a problem. Even then, Slade doesn't let up immediately, savouring the feel of Joey's throat convulsing around him. When he finally pulls out, Joey gasps for air. His jaw and throat are painfully sore and swallowing hurts.

Slade's cock is covered in spit and precum, giving it a shiny appearance. It's so big, Joey can't believe he got that thing down Dick's throat- down _his_ throat. His dad is grabbing him again and Joey struggles to get him off, really only playing to this ‘game’ Slade thinks is happening. Slade pulls him back to his feet and shoves him face first into the wall, holding his wrists behind his back in one strong hand. Joey feels Slade tie his hands and he urgently signs at him ‘son’ but again, Slade doesn't even seem to notice.

He's in Dick's body, why would he be expecting to read sign from him.

Joey feels dread cling to his chest as Slade presses against his back and pins him to the wall again. His dad's going to fuck him- his dad's going to _rape_ him in his boyfriend's body. He tries to shoulder Slade off of him when his father starts reaching for his pants but Slade just bears down harder, holding him still while he yanks his jeans open and shoves them down. Slade rubs his pussy with his fingers and the noise they make makes Joey shiver. He's not sure he's ever seen Dick this wet before.

Fruitlessly, he tries again to get Slade off of him but it's no use. Slade is so big and strong, there's nothing Joey can do to stop him. He grabs onto the front of his dad’s shirt as Slade pushes his cock between his thighs and rubs it against his dripping pussy. _It's too big_ , he thinks, _there's no way it's going to fit_. Joey closes his eyes when Slade guides the tip of his cock to his pussy and he tries to think of anything besides his dad fucking him.

Slade pushes in, slowly at first, and Joey makes a face. It's in him. His dad's cock is in him. It feels disgusting and dirty having his father inside him. Without warning, Slade slams the rest of the way in. Joey's eyes go wide and he sucks in a sharp breath as he's violated all at once. He feels so full, his pussy straining around his father's girthy cock. Looking down he can even see the _bulge_ of it in him.

_It's not all in._

“Still so tight,” Slade says. He moves his hands to grip Joey's hips, arching his back and pulling him back even harder. Joey can feel his cock pressing against his womb. He shakes his head more fiercely but Slade only pulls back to thrust back in. “Come now, Dick, don't be stubborn. I know you can take it all, whether you want to or not.”

Joey clenches his fingers and tosses his head down as Slade pushes harder. _It won't, it won't fit._ He's proven very wrong as his dad slowly forces his cock into his womb. Joey sees white as he cums, his entire body trembling in pleasure as Slade continues to force his cock in all the way to the root. Drool runs down Joey's mouth. His dad made him cum, he can't believe this.

“Fight all you want,” Slade says and he runs his hand over the bulge in Joey's stomach. “You love me this deep in your slut womb.” Joey doesn't even get a chance to catch his breath before Slade is slamming into him again and again. He reaches down to pinch his clit and Joey instinctively tries to arch away from him. Another orgasm is approaching fast and he gasps as he cums again. His body grows sensitive, making Slade's already rough movements feel that much more jarring.

“You're awfully quiet today,” Slade comments but doesn't stop moving for a second, abusing Joey's wet cunt to his want. Joey looks at him with nothing less than complete resign. Slade looks back. His thrusts somehow get rougher and faster, hitting the back of Joey's womb hard with each one.

“If you wanted a taste of my cock that badly, you could have just asked,” he says. What? “You didn't have to possess your boyfriend for that, Joseph.” Joey's floored. His dad has realised it's him and he's _still_ going. He shakes his head more adamantly and Slade grabs his jaw firm in his hand.

“Do you feel that?” Slade asks, grinding his cock in deep and making Joey flutter his eyes closed. “How your boyfriend's cunt is shaped to my cock. He'll warm my cock for hours if I tell him to.” Joey tries to push his father away but his tied hands don't offer much resistance. Slade holds him firm and kisses him again. Joey tries to reel back but it's a lost cause and eventually he just submits to it, letting his dad ravage his mouth with his tongue.

His thrusts get shorter and Joey struggles against him once again. It doesn't matter. Slade buries himself deep in Joey's womb and he cums, flooding his deepest parts with hot, thick cum. Joey's lip quivers. There's so much of it, he feels uncomfortably bloated. Slade pulls out and Joey slacks against the wall tiredly. He's exhausted and sore and he can feel the cum slosh inside of him. He loathes having to explain this to Dick.

Slade grabs him, turns him around to push his back against the wall, and lifts one of his legs up. Joey’s heart skips a beat at the sight of his dad's cock still rock hard.

“We're not done yet, son, I taught you better,” Slade assures, thrusting right back in to the root. Joey arches painfully against the wall. His father doesn't even hesitate, going right back to his brutal pace with no regard to how sore Joey already is. He sees stars and when Slade cums in him again, stuffing his already heavy womb with even more cum, Joey cums too. His stomach bulges with it.

Slade just throws him to the floor and fucks him again. Joey zones out as his dad cums in him again and again until he can't hold anymore and it gushes out. He unties Joey's hands at some point but all Joey does is cling to his dad in bliss, tongue out and dazed. He's full of his own father's cock and cum. He's _leaking_ with his father's cum. It's Dick's body but Joey can feel everything and his dad's cock is massive.

Joey's barely conscious when Slade finally pulls out. Cum floods from his pussy and sticks between his thighs. Slade tucks himself back into his pants.

“You should get home, Joseph,” he comments as he begins to leave. “It's late.” Joey's sore and tired. He tries to clean himself up enough make it home discreetly but there's so much cum in him, it keeps dripping out as he limps home. Finally getting home, Joey collapses on the bed beside his body and sighs. He can still feel the ache in his cum packed womb. He returns to his own body.

Blearily, Dick blinks his eyes open. He looks at Joey and smiles lazily. Then, all at once, he feels it. Joey can see the shudder go through him and he lets out a low, rumbling moan. He bites his lip and curls in on himself, reaching to touch his pussy tenderly.

“Oh fuck, Joey.”

He has some explaining to do.


End file.
